TheBestFriend
by daydreamsandcoffee
Summary: Lucas has one week to charm his way into the best friend's good books. Seems easy enough, right? Unfortunately for him Maya Hart is not easily won over. And if he fails he risks losing the girl he likes, forever.


**A/N: English is not my first language so if there are mistakes I apologise. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think of it.**

The brunette had her fists stubbornly set to her sides as she began to walk through the room, her mouth forming words that came out in a fast pace. The poor boy hardly had time to process before another word was thrown at him. After a while he zoomed out, his vision growing blurry as he stared at the wall, giving up on trying to follow his girlfriend's reasoning. He knew that it probably wasn't the most gentlemanlike thing to do; not listening to your girlfriend when she was obviously distressed. But he honestly didn't get the big deal about this dinner. Sure best friends are important and so are their opinions on who you are dating. But he was overall confident that he would charm his way into the best friend's good books. He had no reason not to be; he knew that he was fairly good-looking and he had good manners. All of Riley's other friends had taking a liking in him so why wouldn't she.

Deciding enough was enough he interrupted the ongoing rant of his girlfriend by putting his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, halting her from walking any further. She had a bright blush on her cheeks, her hair was messy and her eyes looked distant. She was an adorable mess and Lucas couldn't help but smile fondly at her. ''It is going to be okay.'' He spoke every word clearly and slow as if he was talking to a child instead of a 20-year old. For a moment the familiar soft smile appeared on her face but it was fleeting. Lucas saw the girl he liked, drift off to another place where he couldn't reach her.

Lucas had noticed it over the past few months although he could count the number of times it had happened on one hand. Her eyes would become unfocused staring off into nothingness. But it was the look in them that would frighten him. It was just so lifeless and empty. ''I hope so.'' She spoke quietly as she gazed at him and the serious look in her eyes told him that maybe there was something bigger going on that he didn't realize.

Unfortunately at precisely that moment the annoying sound of their doorbell rung in the room, cutting the weird tension between the two.

Lucas would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous and maybe even a little bit excited. Because despite the fact that her arrival could possibly mean doom for his relationship with Riley, he had also heard stories. There were many. Each more crazy and wild than the other. He took one deep sigh before Riley opened the door. Lucas didn't get a chance to properly see the notorious best friend before the two girls tackled each other in a hug. It was one big blur of blond and brown hair and arms were flying everywhere. After a good five minutes of Lucas standing there awkwardly, the girls let each other go.

Lucas didn't really know anything about her appearance except the fact that she was blonde. And he only knew that because Riley's uncle Josh and other male friends often used names like; the blonde bombshell or the gorgeous blonde, when they were referring to her.

She had indeed beautiful thick blonde hair that was falling in slight waves over her leather clad shoulders. One thing that he hadn't pictured her to be like was how short and petite she was. And that was with those heels she was wearing. She had black ray bans sitting on the bridge of her nose but Lucas guessed that they served another purpose than shielding her eyes from the sun since the weather outside was pretty horrible with heavy rain and wind gusts that were somewhat terrifying.

Putting on the most charming smile he could muster he stuck his hand out. ''Hi I 'm Lucas. I have heard so much about you.'' It took awhile before he got any reaction. He tried to discreetly take a glance at his girlfriend to gauge if the lack of response was normal for this girl. But she just looked back and forth between the two expectantly.

The fact that Lucas could not see the girl's eyes and therefore had no idea where or what she was looking at, infuriated him because it made him feel a way that he was not used to nor did he like feeling that way. It made him feel uncertain and nervous. And Lucas just didn't get nervous in front of anybody.

Finally the blonde in front of him smirked, lifting the sunglasses from the bridge of her nose, as her tick and pouty lips curved into a sly smile. He was taken back when he saw her full face and took a step back on reflex. Lucas knew that she had to be pretty because of the numerous of admires she had scattered over town but he never would have guessed to which extent her beauty went.

It was now also painfully obvious why she had been wearing sunglasses. She had the most beautiful blue doe eyes he had ever seen but her make-up was smudged and the red in her eyes plus for the fact that he could faintly smell alcohol made it safe to assume she was hung over. He felt somewhat sorry for her because he, as a college student, had been in her shoes plenty of times.

Because of the slight trance he was in as he took in her appearance, he hadn't noticed his hand was still out, expectantly waiting for her to shook it. Realizing she was not about to do that anytime soon, he let his arm fall lamely to his side, embarrassed. At the sight of his blush the blonde smirked even wider as she looked at him expectantly, a silent challenge in her eyes. Irritated, because she clearly took pleasure in seeing him uncomfortable, he broke the eye contact to look at his girlfriend, silently pleading for her to say something, anything, as long as those electric blue eyes weren't on him anymore. He didn't know why but the blonde made him feel uncomfortable. Riley seemed to be able to read him well by now as she took it upon herself to reintroduce the two; '' Maya this is Lucas. Lucas this is Maya.''


End file.
